The Wizarding World
by Technically Its Canon
Summary: Follow a new story in the Harry Potter universe about a group of young wizards after the famous story of Harry Potter. This story is purely for fun and to practice my writing. While I do hope you enjoy, it is a story about mainly OC's. If you are looking for the characters you know and love in the world JK magically created, this is not the story for you.
1. Prologue

Prologue - The letter.

Rain spattered down outside on the pavement, and against the roof of the proud school building. The muti-colored bricks were darker as they were drenched, musty hot wend blowing and stirring the air. At first the weather would leave you with a strange since of calm coziness as the hot air conflicted with the cold fat drops of rain. However, staying for more than ten minutes in the confused weather would leave you sweating and cold in a conflicting way.

Inside the large school it was sad to say the climate was not much better. To fight off the muggy heat it was decided to blast the coldest, sharpest air constantly over every seat evenly so there was no escape from the chill. Even a jacket brought little comfort. All of the chairs and desks were slightly cooled from the temperature, all edgy and uncomfortable if you had even a slight slouch in your back.

This is where our sly heroine sits, her eyes half mass, and failing to stay open as the instructor goes on about some kind of mathematic equation. The poor girl was trying so hard to stay awake but there was nothing like the drone of variables to put her to sleep. No one really bothered to nudge, or wake her. She didn't really fit in enough with anyone in this particular class.

She stretched and tried to wake herself with a few soft pats to her face. It didn't help her tired eyes. She was not learning being this tired, so it was not worth staying for. Glancing up, she saw the teacher facing the board, writing away quickly, as she spoke a mile a minute. The girl gave another glance around the room and tossed her pencil off the table. It rolled to the back of the room near the supply cabinets, and conveniently for her, by door leading out to the room.

She stood, her classmates paying her no attention to her. She waited at the door and glanced back, seeing even if she had not devised her 'clever' plan to act like she was gathering her lost pencil, she would have not have been any more noticed.

Reaching for the handle, she turned it slowly and quietly, slipping through it quickly before closing it without a sound. The girl gave a sigh of relief and turned, quickly running down the hall.

She didn't fancy being a freshman in this muggle school. Every day she would run to her mail box and peer inside hoping to see a parchment envelope waiting for her with a bright red seal. She knew it was still only August but she wanted her letter sooner than early. As she skipped down the hall way she held her chest, hiding the smile that came to her face when she thought of her dream school.

It didn't distract her long, she needed to prevent being seen. She rounded the corner and started for the auditorium. Hiding there for a bit would be the perfect place to keep away from hall monitors and security guards.

The girl was going too fast, filled with far too much scatter-brained dreams to react quickly enough to the girl walking her way.

They collided together, the unsuspecting girl getting slammed into the locker before hitting the ground, and our heroine smacking into the tile quickly.

She felt pain shoot up her spine, and quickly applied pressure with her hands to her sore bum. She felt her head spin a bit and when she realized what happened she, sprang up, only able to make it to her knees with her sore back.

She recognized the face of one of her close friends, Mich, sprawled on the ground.

She let out a relieved breath. "Oh, it's just you." she breathed.

"Oh thanks!" the girl complained, sitting up, gathering her spilled books. "Rude."

"You know what I mean." The girl rolled her eyes, helping her friend to her feet, picking up another stray book, and a pink slip of paper. She looked it over. "Are you headed for the office?" She asked.

"Yes, I was called to help out in the front office. What are you doing out of class? Don't tell me." She got an annoyed look on her face. "You're skipping again?"

"It's not skipping if I don't need the class. Then it's just smart." She insisted.

"Katie...What are we going to do with you. Anyway I'm going on. I don't want to be caught with you if you are risking getting in trouble." she huffed, turning away.

"Yeah what-ever." Katie rolled her unique eyes. Light blue in the center, with a dark blue around the edges. She paused, seeing a flick at the window.

Her friend paused. "What is it?" She asked.

"An owl... I just saw an Owl." She insisted, turning to the window.

Mich sighed. "No you didn't. It's not time for deliveries. You are just seeing what you want to see." She shook her head.

"No I really saw it!" She turned to her friend looking serious.

From the other end of the hall a dark brown owl fluttered its wings, full speed towards them both. The girls ducked, as the mighty bird swooped just above the two.

It flew high and out of sight, as the girls slowly coiled up.

"Just seeing what I want to see hua?" Katie smiled proudly, and noticed a thick envelope on the ground, with emerald writing. Her eyes widened and she dove for the paper, knocking her friend's feet from under her, sending her back to the ground. Katie scrambled to open the letter, but paused, reading "M. Williams, C Hallway, Robert Turner High School."

She pouted as she sat up and threw the letter at her friend. She felt like crying at the thought of her closest friend going to her dream school while she stayed behind in this sad muggle world.

She would have lost it completely if the owl didn't swoop again and drop an almost identical letter.

She beamed and hugged it close, rolling onto her back, giggling mad now. Maybe not the best story of gaining a Hogwarts letter, but to her it was perfect. It signified the beginning of the best days of her life.


	2. Fifth Year Begins

Chapter 1 - Fifth year begins.

Katie was shaken by the train, her head which had been resting on the shaking wall of the rustling train had been smacked hard by a particularly large jolt in the tracks. She shook her head softly, looking around to see if anyone in her cart had seen that.

Luckily the cart was empty to all but her.

She yawned and stretched, the compartment door opening, Mich appearing with two boxes of Bearny Bots, and four Chocolate Frogs.

"Hey sleeping beauty." She smiled, tossing two boxes of frogs at her friend, before sitting across from her.

"Are we almost there?" Katie groaned, snatching up the frog box opening it quickly. She wrapped her hand around the little chocolate frog and popped half of it in her mouth. Its feet kicked and wiggled as it tried to escape.

"Yeah, just a while longer." Mich answered, raising the blinds from the window of the shared compartment. Outside it was dark, the stars shining bright as they raced past rolling hills and grassy fields. "Don't play with your food."

With that Katie ate the rest of the frog quickly, then grabbed the second box of magic jelly beans.

"Those aren't for you." Mich scolded and gave a playful glare.

"Oh must be for that Slytherin you met in the middle of last year right?" She smiled, opening the box without a care.

"Ah...that's...not true. Not completely true..." She looked out the window to ignore her friend's suspicious gaze.

"I could talk to her ya know. I don't know her very well right now, but hey. It's worth a shot." She suggested, as the train hitched and buckled under them.

"NO don't!" she insisted, looking out the window. "I am planning on talking to her myself." She promised.

Katie sighed and smiled to her friend adoringly. Mich had formed a crush on a certain serpent at the end of the previous year. A summer of longing, crushing and planning had passed so now it was almost the time of truth to see if she would truly confess.

Katie let it rest, and settled into her side of the compartment. She could watch the hills and grasslands roll on for hours, all accompanied by the symphony of clicks, raps and chugs of the peaceful train. One of her favorite things about Hogwarts was this old express. It wasn't that magic, potions and wizardry in general was mundane to her, but that this train was so great and memorable to her.

Mich seemed more than content with the silence and snacks, pulling out a tattered and loved poetry book. Katie glanced over, scanning the cover, a faded blue cauldron puffing out plumes of purple smoke, bits of the paper cover torn and ripped away. The book had been the first magical item her friend had ever purchased. Nearly every time the girls had free time on the train she could see her friend nose deep in the familiar stories.

Calmness passed the time, the clacking of the train, the quiet murmur of people in the hall or other compartments, and the steady flip of old pages lulled the witch staring out the window.

She could see outside melt slowly from grassland to forests and thick woods, fog rolling out from under the steam engine. They would be at Hogwarts in no time at all, and being groggy would not be the best way to start off this exciting day.

She stood and stretched her sore legs and arms quickly, catching her friend's attention.

"Where are you headed?" She asked.

"I just want to go for a walk and wake myself up." She answered, reaching up to the rack above the seats to grab her uniform. She looked down to her friend. "You should be getting changed soon too." She suggested, then walked out of the door into the thin hallway.

She passed compartments full of students as well as chatter, giving a glance every now and again looking for anyone she may have known. She made it down to the washrooms without running into anyone particularly interesting and started to change in the cramped, tight space. It was increasingly difficult to change on the train for her, as the more she grew the smaller this space was.

She stumbled into her robes and felt good to be green and silver clad again. Over the years more muggle clothes had seen their way into Hogwarts walls which made people less keen on wearing the uniform, but Katie was never bothered by the school dress code.

Once dressed and proper she made her way back down the hall. She saw someone coming in at the end of the cart, Hufflepuff robes.

This would be fun. The narrow hallways on top of her social anxiety always made interactions like this super fun. They met in the middle, Katie trying to press to the side nearest the doors, hoping the girl would do the same near the windows.

They squeezed past her, but the train shifted and bounced, making both girls rock and sent the Hufflepuff girl knocking into Katie, and Katie's head cracking up against the door loud and painfully.

She stumbled down, the wall supporting her was the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor.

She could feel the Slytherins in the cart staring at her, and heard a few laugh softly. Her face went bright red, and she grew stiff, giving her best effort to pretend she didn't care.

"I am so sorry!" The Hufflepuff girl gushed, pressing close to the Slytherin, trying to see if her head was injured.

Katie backed away, more uncomfortable with the closeness than the pain in her skull.

"It's fine." She announced quickly, holding her head, backing away from the window into the cart.

"I'm really sorry." The Hufflepuff repeated.

Katie nodded, "I'm just a little shook up. No real harm done." she promised.

"Thanks." The Hufflepuff sighed regretfully. "I'm Jacqueline. It's nice to meet you." She smiled a bit sheepishly.

"Katie." The Slytherin answered, feeling the ache die down from her head.

There was a silence that grew. The longer they didn't speak the more suffocating it became.

"Ah...I have to get back to my cart." Katie piped up awkwardly.

"Right." Jacqueline nodded, and they attempted again to get past each other, this time Katie did not give the train enough time to smash her up against the glass, and passed quickly. She glanced back at the Hufflepuff, who was walking quickly down the hall, and noticed for the first time a black bag hung on her shoulder. She saw a flash of color, a corner of a book peeking out of the bag slightly. She could have sworn she saw the red writing before, as well as the bright mix of colors.

Seeing just that scrap she noticed it as the cover of a Fairy Tail manga, a popular muggle series she read and watched passionately.

She froze in her place, watching the girl go, her eyes wide. It was not common to run into many people even in the muggle world that read manga, but extremity rare to run into a wizard who also enjoyed a good Japanese read. The integration of more muggle objects must have been making that a possibility however. It made her cringe inwardly knowing that this person she could have something in common with walking away so wistfully.

She wanted to chase her down and gush about how she loved manga, how she had never run into a wizard in school who liked the same things she did and how cool she thought it was.

Jacqueline was almost to the end of the hall, reaching for the door that would lead her out of Katie's life.

She lunged forward without thinking and shouted. "Wait up!"

Jacqueline turned half way around wondering why she was getting shouted at.

"You like Fairy Tail?" Katie asked as she reached the other girl.

Jacqueline looked confused for a moment, and glanced down to her bag. Looking up she had a wide smile. "Yeah I love it. I can't wait or the next chapters. You read manga?"

Katie nodded. "Fairy Tail is one of my favorites. I haven't seen anyone in Hogwarts who even knows what manga is."

"Same." Jacqueline chuckled.

"Well, my friend Mich and I love it. It would be fun to hang out sometime if you want." Katie offered, feeling like that sentence was awkward and clumsy.

"Yeah sure." She agreed. "I'm a Fifth year. What about you?"

"Same. I guess we will see each-other in class later?" Katie thought out loud.

"Yeah, and if not you can just send me an owl. I need to go meet a friend though" She nodded to the door.

Katie nodded. "I'll see ya then." She answered with a smile, earning one back from Jacqueline before they parted.

Katie was positively beaming as she retreated back to her compartment

(jaq- wand maker, mich- magi zoo-oligy, katie- seeker)

The train soon pulled up to the school, the heavy wheels whining and resting as the steam poured out and over the train. Katie and Mich had to wait in the shuffling crowd to funnel out of the train.

"So you met a Hufflepuff?" Mich asked as the waited for everyone to make their way out of the narrow doors.

"Yeah, she seems really nice. She likes anime." Katie answered. "Do you know her? Her name is Jacqueline."

"Friggen weeb." Mich rolled her eyes. "And I don't think I do. I may have seen her before but I don't think I've ever met her or spoken to her." She answered.

"Well you should try to find her when you go to your common room tonight." She suggested. They made it to the opening and down the stairs, to see the huge and aging Hagrid. He was the grounds keeper as well as the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and had been one of the teachers present at the Second Wizardry war, all those years ago. Mich ran up to him instantly and hugged him close, making the large man chuckle.

"Welcome back Mich." He greeted warmly.

She backed away beaming. "How was your summer Hagrid?" She asked.

"It was good, better when I got that Kneazle ya sent me. It's a good little girl now but when ya sent er to me the first few months she claw me every time I look at er." he beamed.

Katie fell into place as her friend started catching up with Hagrid. She was very interested in magical creatures, and loved talking with him about them. They were two peas.

Every now and again the half giant would call "First years this way!" Leading them to the boats. She knew the routine by now. They would fallow the large man to the boats, wait for them to set sail, then head up to the cartridges carried by the dark scrawny Thestrals. Katie was the only one who could see them, having seen her sister pass away, but Mich knew they existed due to her study. She often told Katie how envious she was that she could see the creatures, of course not meaning to offend.

They then would file up to the great hall, take their seats, and see the new years sorted.

This year was a good year for Ravenclaw, getting a fair number of new wizards sorted into their house and a rather poor one for Slytherin.

Headmaster Longbottom stood up to address the school next, telling them how excited he was for this year, and the usual 'stay out of the forbidden forest' they heard every year.

Katie was only paying half of her attention to the speech, looking up at the teachers table to see who would be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts this year, but saw the chair was empty.

She assumed they were late or filling ill and let it go, waiting anxiously for something to eat. She had not bothered trying to find any of her serpently friends in the confusion of the first day.

Sometimes it bugged her that she could not sit with her oldest friend at meal times, but she had friends in her own house as well. It was not the easiest task in the world for Slytherins to make friends outside of their own house, because of the bad wrap they received from dark wizards but apparently after the Second Wizarding War it became a little easier, but there would always be those people who avoided or feared the serpent house because of stories their conclusions, aunts, sisters, mother told them once a long time ago.

She didn't let it bother her and saw the headmaster take his seat and the plates on the table filled with the feast. Turkeys, hams, sides and desserts appeared. She started grabbing and passing foods, filling her plate, and felt someone squeeze in next to her at the table.

The platinum blond was panting and fixing his ruffled robes, adjusting his tie.

"Really Scorpius? You are late on the FIRST day?" Katie asked, passing him a plate of sweet chicken wings. He put a few on his plate and set it on the table.

"Shut up." He breathed, grabbing a pitcher of butter-beer, filling his goblet to the brim, and drinking it down almost completely. "I missed the train." He explained breathlessly.

"How did you get here then?" She asked, taking the same pitcher filling her glass.

"Broom." he answered, taking a greedy bite of the wings, eating most of the meet in one bite, sauce smearing his face. "Not fun." He shook his head.

She laughed a little. "Slow down. It's a good thing you have a fast broom."

He nodded back but became more interested in the food in front of him. She supposed he had forgotten about lunch today in all of the haste. He was not the best at planning things out, and could be very forgetful. That meant he was always running place to place to avoid being late.

She let him eat and catch his breath, taking this time to eat and relax in the surroundings she had missed all summer.

"How was your break?" Scorpius asked soon enough, finally slowing down.

"To long. I'm so glad I'm back." She answered.

He nodded agreeing. "Dad's doing well." He announced.

She blushed a little. "I wasn't going to ask." She shrugged.

"But you wanted to know." he chuckled to her.

Katie held a small innocent crush on Scorpius's father, Draco. He was her favorite seeker, and played for the Screaming Spears, that so happened to be her favorite Quidditch team.

"Well...it's great to know he's doing well." She looked away, trying to wipe the blush off of her face.

"Yeah, you ready for Quidditch this year? What place are you going to try out for?" He asked.

"Seeker and beater. I've been practicing all I can in the muggle world, but I would appreciate it if you would hit some bludgers with me later." she smiled trying to convince him.

He nodded. "Sure. But you owe me. I'm sure you'll make it." He told her. "I know you want Seeker, but it would be awesome if we were both beaters."

"As long as I am not in charge of the Quaffle." She laughed. She had a bad habit of dropping it all the way to the ground at the worst times possible.

He laughed and smiled nodding. "I promise that won't happen. Not as long as I'm captain."

She shoved him. "Shut it, Malfoy." she scolded lightly.

He only snickered and kept eating. Dinner passed quickly, Scorpius and Katie leaving before the official end of the banquet to avoid the rush of people who would head to the common rooms as soon as let out.

They were in the dim lit Slytherin common room in no time. Katie ran her hand over the back of one of the puffy black leather couches she missed and looked into the green cracking flames in the fire place.

"I'm turning in." Called Scorpius, starting up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

"Night. Sleep sweet." She called back taking in the beautiful tapestry and moving portraits among the walls.

She looked up to a one of her favorite pictures, Luna da Mare, a Slytherin that became one of the best in Transfiguration and found a cure to the sick feeling you get when you like someone too much.

The beautiful raven haired woman gave a nod to Katie and smiled kindly.

"How are you Luna?" Katie asked smiling.

"Fair." She answered kindly.

Katie nodded and smiled, heading up stairs to the girls dorm, hearing people start to file in from the entrance.

All of her things were brought up, so she quickly got dressed in her pajamas and crawled into the bed. The air in their common room was always slightly humid from the water outside that swished against the windows, creating dim dancing lights on the stone floors.

Katie smiled, smelling her fresh covers and sheets, under the thick heavy blankets. The sound of the water laid her into the sleep so deep she could only get it while under the black lake.

The night passed and the magical year at Hogwarts had begun


	3. Classes, Passes, and Sassy Asses

Chapter two - Classes, passes, and sassy asses.

Classes began the next day, and Katie was pleased to see that her potions class would be a mixture of Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Mich was sitting front row, waving her over excitedly.

"I'm going to partner with Mich okay?" Katie asked as she walked with Scorpius.

"I'll sit behind you two so I can cheat off of you." He smirked to himself, and received a shove from his friend.

She took her place next to Mich at the table.

"Hey, so I met the girl you were talking about last night." was the first thing out of her mouth. "We were going to partner...but now..."

"Don't worry." Katie stopped her. "She can be with Scorpius. We will probably end up working as a group anyway."

She pulled a journal out of her bag and started to look over a few notes from previous potions they learned at the end of last year.

"Hey Scorpius." Mich greeted the serpent.

He nodded to her in response, popping a gum drop shaped candy in his mouth. He sucked on it, and the girls could hear it sizzle. Mich turned around and took the package the candy came from.

"What are 'Divination Drops'?" She asked him, but he held up a finger signifying he couldn't talk.

Katie looked the package over. "Oh they are fortune telling candy. Watch." she pointed to Scorpius.

The sizzling got louder the longer he kept it in his mouth. It started to pop and he opened his mouth. Fireworks shot out an cracked in front of him forming words. It read.

"Fortune in more than study will reach you this year."

"Well that's a bit vague." Mich scoffed.

"Yeah it has to be. The future is hard to predict, and can change." Scorpius answered.

"Don't get him started." Katie laughed. "He could go on forever about the 'vast and ever changing future'."

Mich looked the wrapper over again as the bells chimed signaling the start of their class.

Their potions teacher, Professor Tara,was a rather thin woman with light brown hair that fuzzed up a bit. She wore lavender robes, leather belts wrapped around her waist and strapped across her chest held viles, some empty, and others filled with poorly labeled potions. They would jingle lightly as she walked.

"Today class we will just start with some basic potions to refresh your skills, please light your flames and turn to the third page of your books." She instructed, writing ingredients they would need on the board.

Katie noticed the door creep open and someone poke their head in. Jacqueline looked around the room for an open seat.

Katie waved an arm to grab her attention and pointed to the open seat in the table behind her.

The girl rushed quietly across the room, a few people staring, but no one piped up.

She pulled her potions book out as she took her place next to Scorpius. She brushed her blond hair out of her face and looked to the boy next to her.

He glanced up to her and gave her a smirk. "Hey." he whispered softly.

She felt her heart skip and had to look away. He had a slim face and baby blue eyes. His hair was fluffy and short, well-kept and framed his face perfectly.

"Hi." She answered when the rush of seeing him died down a little.

"I hope you're good at potions." He spoke in a friendly tone. "I need as much help as I can get." He added.

She nodded and lit the burner with the flint rock in two swipes.

"This one is easy. It's an antidote for simple poisons." She explained.

She started crushing fish scales with a mortar and pastel. Scorpius leaned closer to her to watch what she was doing. She tried to hide the smile on her face but found it a little difficult.

Katie noticed the blush on the girls face and how she couldn't look his way. It wasn't difficult to tell that she was as smitten as they come.

"Don't look now but I think Mr. Malfoy has an admirer?" She whispered to Mich, handing her the crushed scales they needed for the potion.

Mich measured 1/4th table spoon of the ground powder and added it to the boiling cauldron.

"What?" She asked, looking around her shoulder at the two.

"That is adorable." Katie laughed and sighed to herself, grabbing a bat wing, chopping it up into chunks. She tossed them all into the pot, steam rising up giving a foul smell.

She coughed a bit and hurried for the next ingredient. Mich was crushing hazel nuts, adding large chunks into the pot.

"This has got to be the most romantic place to meet someone." Mich boasted sarcastically.

Katie let out a loud laugh. "Just wait until we get to the frog brains." She pointed to the board.

Mich gagged a little and looked discussed. "WHY do you like this class?" She asked insistently.

Katie shrugged. "It's fun, and potions are very useful."

"No! Not the oil!" the girls heard Jacqueline shout.

They heard a loud pop and felt a jolt. Their ears rang from the sound and made them turn around.

Scorpius had a face full of black soot, parts of his eyebrows were singed. His cauldron was letting out sickly puffs of black smoke that smelled foul.

Jacqueline had soot on her cheek but not near as much as the blond next to her.

"I...if you add the oil to fast...it...it reacts too quickly and explodes." She wiped her face off and laughed a little.

He sighed and sat back.

Ms. Tara passed by and looked at the mess they made. She shook her head and kept moving.

"Sorry." Scorpius grumbled, running his fingers over his eyebrows to put out the flames. "I am really bad at potions." He reminded her.

She laughed softly and took a cloth out of one of the drawers, and dampened it, rubbing his cheek with it.

"You don't look to bad with singe all over your face. Don't worry about it." She smiled to him. She tossed the cloth which landed on his face. "Now clean up, we need to start over." She laughed.

He chuckled and rubbed his face clean.

"Alright." He sighed reluctantly.

"Come on. It's not that bad." she nudged his shoulder.

He smiled softly and nudged her back.

"They are so cute." Katie whispered to Mich who nodded, and dropped in a few shreds of barely into the pot.

They worked diligently through the class, and both made acceptable potions in the end, even if Scorpius got a look from Ms. Tara.

They slipped out of the class together laughing about the explosion.

"It really was not that funny." He insisted chuckling a little.

"It really was." Mich shook her head defiantly.

"Well we are off." Katie called, grabbing Scorpius by the robe, dragging him down a separate hall to their next class.

Mich was left with Jacqueline.

"So, that was some shameless flirting you did back there." She cooed smiling wide.

"What? No! Um. He's great but." Jacqueline fidgeted with her things.

"What's wrong?" Mich asked, her smile fading.

"Well, I already have a boyfriend." She admitted.

Mich nodded. "Oh. Well some things aren't ment to be." She stopped short in front of a corridor.

"This is my class, but I'll meet up with you later." She suggested, and Jacqueline nodded.

"Alright. Later." She called back and wiggled her way through the hordes of students filling the wide hall.

Their classes passed. The Slytherin's met up and sat together at lunch, and discussed how their day had been so far. Katie didn't have much to say, other than she found relief in knowing that the teacher in charge of the Creation of Enchanted Paintings class was not as bad as the rumors built him up to be.

Scorpius said the same about his Ancient Runes teacher, though he didn't think anyone could make that class interesting to him.

The Hufflepuffs were sitting together as well, with about the same to report on. Jacqueline talked about many of the attractive guys around campus to which Mich bashfully agreed. Where Jacqueline was confident Mich was reserved.

She was a sweet soul though, and kind to any creature that was kind to her. She beamed proudly when she announced she was on the toad Choir this year again, and that she would love it if her friends came to support her, though the first show was a while a way from then.

Jacqueline agreed, though she had never really paid much attention to the toad Choir before. They heard the massive bells toll before they had gotten out everything they wanted to say and reluctantly grabbed their things, and attended their next class.

Katie found it difficult to sit through Wand Creation 101, a class she shared with Jacqueline. She knew this period would be filled by Quidditch if she made the team, so it was increasingly difficult to care about what the teacher was carrying on about. She had attempted a number of times to lean over to her fastly made friend but every time she got shushed almost violently. She saw her blonds attention locked on the teacher, holding up a willow wood first class something or other model wand with great interest and almost greed.

The girl didn't look down at her paper while she wrote down quick notes with her quill. In result the notes were mess, and ran over each other. Katie was going to inform her but didn't want to be shushed again.

She distracted herself with the thought of being on her broom again. The thrill of chasing the snitch and rush of dodging bludgers. It was the only thing that kept her awake through the droning class. She didn't notice herself toying with her quill in her hand, rolling it between her thumb and index finger and waving it about. She let out a yawn and stretched in her seat, hearing someone laugh a few tables over.

She looked one row to the left and two tables back to see a cluster of Gryffindors snickering to themselves. She blushed and shot back around, feeling her anxiety act up. Were they laughing at her? Did she do something stupid? Had she been called on and not noticed?

Her head shot up to the teacher, but she was talking away, not even facing her.

She felt her cheeks go pink and ducked down, pulling out a scrap of parchment, starting to doodle anything she could think of. Anything to stop her pestering thoughts about how the whole world was laughing at her.

This was more than common to her. She knew it was silly to think those people would even look her way, but it was nearly impossible to block out the thoughts that they could be laughing at her. Some days she didn't care what anyone thought. Others she was plagued by her own irrational fears. It was these silly fears that drove her further into becoming her own person. Standing out and being proud of herself. It felt a lot better not to care what the world thought was funny then to think about every way someone could humiliate you.

She took a breath and smiled to herself, reminding herself quickly what she believed, but kept drawing to quiet her mind.

Time didn't pass any faster, but at least when the mighty bells rang out again she had something to show for it, even if it was only a simple doodle of a tea pot and spoon.

She went to pick up her things as the Gryffindors were laughing at. The detachable shoulder strap on her bag had been pinched and was no doubt walking out in the pocket of one of the red and gold clad wizards.

She sighed to herself and shook her head, grabbing the saggiest part of her emerald green messenger bag, lifting it off the floor. She tucked it under her arm as she stumbled after the wizards. Jacqueline was curious as to why she was leaving so quickly but caught on soon enough and followed her, jogging to catch up.

"HEY!" She called to the boys, who turned back laughing in a boastful way. They slowed down but didn't stop.

"Whadd'ya want Badger?" one of the boys called, sounding cocky and clever, like stealing the strap of a bag was the most genius thing any man or wizard had ever done.

"Ha ha very smart.' Katie called bluntly, trying to let them have their fun. They were guys, who tended to do things like this from time to time. Nothing to freak out about. "You are clearly a master prankster, you should get a medal surely. Now if you would be SO kind as to give my shoulder strap back I would be very appreciative." She did not try to hide the clear annoyance in her voice, and allowed everything she said to be quite sarcastic.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The boy laughed, the others chuckling around him, proving they knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Come on, give it up. Who has it?" Jacqueline demanded, crossing her arms, her eyes running over the boys.

The boys gave another chorus of chuckles, finally stopping in the hall. They however did not give them an answer.

"Guys." Katie called flatly. "I'm serious now, just so you know. I want it back. Now." She announced, as calmly and clearly as she could.

The tall one chuckled again. "We don't have your junk." He turned to walk away, but Katie had enough of this game, and while she would take stupid guys like this in the muggle world, it was difficult to sit back and be harassed when she had the power to stand up for herself.

She grabbed his shoulder turning him back around to face her.

"Look slug breath! I've got more important things to do then sit here and chase around a half blind, foul, creature such as yourself. I'm not going to stand in the hall way and listen to your garbage any longer! GIVE me my strap or I will TAKE it from you! Do you understand you mountain troll brained sad excuse for a wizard!"

He looked stunned and glanced to his buddies before smirking pompously.

"You think you can scare me? Slytherin?" He scoffed.

"Look man, let's just-" One of the Gryffindor boys stood up, most likely to end the joke and his friends behavior, but it was far too late.

Katie had already grabbed his robe and was pulling hard, spinning the boy around. Before he could realize what was happening she struggled to slip his lanky arms from his robe and jerked it back, stepping away quickly as she rummaged through the coat.

The boys were not prepared for this, the tall Gryffindor stood befuddled. Did he just get stripped? He really thought there was going to be a duel? But...what?!

The other boys started laughing harder than before now, the tall one could only stare confused as the girl rummaged through his pockets.

"What are you doing?" Jacqueline questioned shocked.

"Hey, if I have to strip someone to get back what's mine then I will." Katie shrugged, pulling her strap out of the cloak.

"Here." She called, tossing the black coat back. It draped over the boys head heavily. "Don't touch my things." she ordered with a glare, and clicked her backpack together again.

The Gryffindor who had attempted to end the fight stared at her and smirked a little, chuckling under his breath.

"Ah-" he started, but she had already turned around, and was walking away from the group, not having heard him at all.

Jacqueline followed shaking her head with a smile. Nothing like undressing a guy in the middle of the hall.


End file.
